Not Another Love Story
by Ximmy
Summary: I never thought I'd actually make it this far with some kind of sanity in me. Still, I question my days of existence.. Still I keep going with my heart put away in a box beginning to collect dust.


**Not Another Love Story...  
**

I never thought I'd actually make it this far with some kind of sanity in me. Still, I question my days of existence.. Still I keep going with my heart put away in a box beginning to collect dust. As soon as I heard my mother tell me the "good news" I didn't have to hold my breath. I knew exactly what it was. She found another man. It's sad how my mom finds solace in men. I don't get it, she can't ever go a day without a man to tell her how beautiful and special she is... Yes, she's beautiful, but I know very well she wants attention. She never used to be this way, she didn't even like to wear materialistic things, but this all changed when my father passed away three years ago. I'm not exactly over it, but I live with it. She still hasn't moved on, it's like she's looking for someone with my father's personality. My father IS unique, he will never be replaced. I live for my mother, I need to be there for her to guide her. To reassure her that I'm still here. I know I'm not enough for her, otherwise she wouldn't be dating so much. But I love her and she loves me. I just wish that one day she'll be able to smile the way she used to.

* * *

It took me like only forever to pack all my stuff. Not that I have a million of clothes or anything, it's just that I like to fold them neatly so it won't get wrinkled and all. I don't know... I helped my mother to pack her stuff which took her twice as long. She had everything separated and nicely stacked. Her new boyfriend should be arriving soon with the moving truck. I will miss Ohio, a lot. It's not that I love Ohio, I just got settled in for a few months. But 6 months in Ohio is quite a record. It's not so bad keeping up with the school work because most of the things they're learning I already know from the last school I attended. My mother never held a serious relationship, the only thing she knows is to run away from her pain. It hurt me seeing her this way, knowing that I can't do anything to take her pain away. The best thing to do is just keep my mouth shut and listen to her. No questions asked.

"Kyle is here!" My mother squealed in joy. She looked at herself in the mirror that she hasn't quite put away yet. She fixed her hair and ran downstairs to greet her boyfriend. I just kept packing her items for her. It took about two hours to load everything in the truck. I was exhausted. My mother didn't quite tell me where we were going, and yet I forgot to ask. I didn't really care as long as she was happy. I took out my iPod and pretty much tortured my ears to drown out the lovey-dovey words they were exchanging on the way there. I didn't mind, but it made me feel kind of lonely, I can't quite explain it. I let my eyelids close as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"Sakura... Sakura." _Thirty more minutes...Please!_ I opened my eyes slowly to see my mother's smile. It was dark, lamps were the only thing that was illuminating the drive way. Then I noticed... _Holy fuck._ _A mansion?_ I was taken by surprise. This couldn't be it, us living in a mansion? I never even dreamed about it. I just hope my mother didn't go out with him because of his dough. I doubt it though. She truly did seem happy...

"Where are we...?" I attempted to sound clueless. Like as if I had no idea what the hell the huge house, pardon me.. Mansion was going to be our new "home".

"This is our new home sweetheart." She smiled at me. "Oh! I almost forgot! I also enrolled you in school! I can't believe it. You only have a year in high school left! Next thing I know you'll be going to college! You'll be attending Lake Ridge High School in two weeks. Summer is almost over, it's so sad. Don't you think? We should all go to the beach tomorrow! It's only an hour from here!"

"But mother, we have your things packed, including your beach towel. "

"That's no problem, Sakura. I hired some people that will help you two get settled in. You don't have to worry about a thing." Kyle finally spoke.

"Then tomorrow it is!" My mother hugged me and then hugged Kyle, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Mind showing me the way to my room please? I think I'm going to call it a night." I asked politely and before I could blink a guy in a tuxedo was carrying my things upstairs. I felt bad, letting him carry my things up the stairs, I know they weren't so light either. I tried to help him but he kindly refused my help. Then two maids joined in, both were wearing black sweatpants and white polo shirts. They unpacked my clothes and items, all I had to do was tell them were to put each thing. I felt useless really.. And guilty in a way, I wished I had my wallet so I could at least give them a tip for their kindness.

I laid down on my new bed. It was very comfortable actually. The bedding was gorgeous. Lauren Ralph Lauren's paisley sheets were splendid. Very comfortable, it looked so pretty I did not want to even mess it up. I put my head on a very comfortable pillow, I fell sleep almost immediately.

_"Wad! I have a joke!" A young Sakura jumped into her father's loving arms, putting her hands on his cheeks and pressing them together, giggling at her father's fishy face.  
"Sure sweetheart."  
"Okay... So what do you call a turtle that flies?!" Sakura squealed. Laughing knowing the answer.  
"Hmmm, I don't know, what?"  
"A SHELLYCOPTER!!" Sakura burst into a hysterical laughter, her father joining her.  
"You silly guppy." He patted her forehead.  
"Sakura's not a guppy!" She pouted.  
He picked her up, spinning her around. "Guppy guppy guppy!"  
"Am not wad!"  
"Miss Haruno.."_  
_  
What the heck? _I opened my eyes, startled by the knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door only to be greeted by a maid.

"Miss Haruno, your mother wanted to remind you that you both will be going to the beach in a hour. I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I already packed your things, including your bathing suit."

"Oh, alright. Thank you. Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Of course."

"Okay.. Um... Mind showing me where's the bathroom please?"

"Definitely, follow me Miss Haruno."

As soon as I got to the bathroom I swear I was speechless. Everything was flawless. The room was gold. This bathroom was four times bigger than my room back in Ohio.

"I'll leave your towels here Miss Haruno."

"Oh alright thank you." I looked over to the "shower", I don't know if it was even a shower, it looked like some kind of mp3 player stuck to the wall.

"Umm... I'm sorry, but can you help me with this? I don't know how to turn on the shower." I felt embarrassed, in a way.

"That's okay. This is Kohler DTV, it may look weird, but it's actually very easy to handle." I watched her, she was right. I was still slightly confused but at least I knew how to turn it on and off now.

"Do you need anything else Miss Haruno?"

"No thank you. I'm okay.. But you can all me Sakura. Loosen up a little maybe, you don't have to be so formal around me y'know. I'm only a teenager, you're an adult. The one that needs to be shown respect to is you not me." I smiled at her. She smiled back, I could tell she was slightly embarrassed and I kind of felt bad.

"Well if you need anything, just let me know, okay Mi---Sakura?" I nodded. She left, closing the door behind her. I sighed. Undressing myself, I jumped in the shower and just stood there letting the warm water wake me up. I was still a little tired. I didn't bother to look at the clock when I woke up. Then I kept thinking about the dream I had, it's been a while since I've dreamed about dad. I felt tears building up in the corner of my eyes. I just let them get washed away. It felt nice to cry once in a while.

After washing my hair I turned off the shower or DTV whatever. Wrapped myself in a warm towel. I used another towel to wrap my hair in it. I shuffled quickly to my room, to again face my next challenge. Finding what to wear. But as soon as I was in my room, it was ready for me. My clothes and my bikini were stacked neatly on my bed. I dried myself up then started looking for my hair dryer. I guess that doesn't matter anyways, I just dried my hair with my towel. Today I'll wear a dress I guess. My mother hates it when I wear jeans and a hoodie to the beach. I put on my bikini, then my halter neckline light green dress. I heard a knock on my door again.

"Sakura? May I come in?"

"Yes." The maid opened the door.

"Your mother is waiting for you downstairs." I was actually surprised I didn't have to wait for her this time.

"Tell her I'll be right down, please. And.. One last question.. What's your name?" I slipped my sandals on. Grabbing my sunglasses and my bag.

"I'm Victoria. By the way, I love your dress, it really compliments your eyes!" I felt self conscious. I thanked her, then giggled nervously.

As soon as I came down. My mother looked like she was looking at something very fascinating. Her wide eyes were starring at my dress.

"Oh my goodness. My Sakura is wearing a dress without me actually reminding her. You look gorgeous sweetheart!"

"Thanks mother, you look quite fine yourself." I smiled.

"You both are beautiful." Kyle added, wrapping his arm around my mom's waist. "Shall we go?"

"Yep."

It felt like we were driving forever, it bored the hell out of me watching an endless road of trees. Then finally, I caught a glimpse of water and large hotels. _About time_, I thought to myself.

Kyle helped my mother with her humongous beach bag. We walked away from our parking lot which was reserved, so we didn't have to spend 30 minutes just to find parking space like mother and I used to. My sandals sank down to the hot sand, it hurt my feet a bit, the sand was way too hot. I just wanted to run straight to the water and soak my feet. We rented umbrella and beach chairs. I usually don't just sit there and tan, because for the most part, I can't. No matter how much tanning lotion I apply on myself, I never tan. I just burn, but I don't want that to happen, way too painful for my skin.

I took off my dress and placed it on my seat. placing my bag over it so the wind wont blow it away. I waved to mother and Kyle, and headed down to the water. I almost ran to the water, the sand was seriously burning my feet. The water was extremely cold against my skin, but I eventually got used to it. I swam a little deeper, kicking my feet every time a wave would come at me. It was very nice, sunny and all. Not too loud or overcrowded. My mom did pick a wonderful day to go down to the beach.

I kept swimming deeper into the ocean, I could barely keep my head above water. That's when I knew I went too deep into the ocean, everyone was closer to the shore. I started swimming back until a huge wave took me off guard. My vision was blurred as I was pulled underwater. My foot was caught on something, my guess would be seaweed. I kept kicking my foot, desperate to swim back up for oxygen. I used my other foot to get free my foot. I was panicking, I did not want to die like this. I prayed, I did not want to leave mother alone. Then everything went black.

"Please back up everyone!" Some guy yelled.

"Is she dead?! Please tell me she's going to be okay! Sakura! Sakura honey please open your eyes!"

_Mother.. I'm here._ I coughed. My lungs were still burning. I kept coughing hysterically, until finally I puked my guts out. I still couldn't open my eyes, I was way too tired.

"She's okay. Did someone already call 9-1-1?"

"Yes! Are you sure she's okay?!"

I felt my mother's hand on my forehead, she cleaned my mouth with a cloth and kissed my forehead. "My Sakura... I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"Mother.." I could barely recognize my own voice, it was raspy as hell.

My mother grabbed my hand, holding to it for dear life. I gave it a squeeze, to let her know that I'm not going anywhere. Never.

Then I felt a male's hand tilting my chin back. I was way too dizzy I hope I didn't puke again. "She's conscious. She still needs to go to the hospital to get checked up."

I tried to open my eyes, but the sun wasn't making it easy for me.

"Back the hell up people!" Again he yelled.

My ears were ringing like a bitch. Again, I turned to my side and vomited. I felt better after that though, a lot better. My mother cleaned my mouth again, I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was a blur of black hair, then I looked over and saw my mother's face. God she looked horrible, tears were all over her face. I wished I wasn't the cause of her pain, I regretted ever swimming that far away. I wasn't thinking. My eyes began to water as my mother wrapped her arms around me. I cried on her shoulder, she kept rubbing my back as we both cried. I looked around, it felt like we were entertaining the whole "audience", people really do need to mind their own business.

I stood up, my knees were shaking but at least I could keep my balance. I held to my mother's hand, but then I fell back. I was caught by some dude, I guess I wasn't exactly fine yet.

"You need to wait for the ambulance. I don't know what's taking them so long.." He said. He picked me up and started walking past the crowd, my mother and Kyle following him. Poor Kyle, he had to carry everything my mother and I brought.

"Thank you so much, young man. You saved my daughter."

"No problem ma'am, it's my job after all."

Five minutes later I was on my way to the hospital. So much for a little family trip.

* * *

**_Well hello there fellow reader! I hope you like this story so far! I'm a very forgetful person, so feel free to contact me to remind me to continue writing.. But that's only if you liked it. My inspiration throughout this story is my wonderful friends and of course, blessthefall. Buy their album, WITNESS. In stores now! Okay, anyways.. I'm sorry if it's short, but school is keeping me busy. Junior year sucks ass. Review please! I want to know what you guys thought about it, even if it sucked balls. Thank you._**


End file.
